Cause I'll give you my heart
by pigows
Summary: ...If you let me start all over again Grissom escreve um carta para seu amor, lhe pedindo desculpas. Continuação do episódio 8x07.


**Título:** Cause I'll give you my heart If you let me start all over again

**Autora:** Pah Black Princess

**Shipper:** Grissom/Sara

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** Livre

**Status:** Completa

**Capítulos:** 1

**Aviso!** Esta fic é baseada na série C.S.I.: Crime Scene Investigation, que se passa em Las Vegas

**Capa:** Não.

**Resumo:** Gil Grissom escreve uma carta para seu amor, pedindo desculpas.

**Observações:**

_- Beta:_ Não

_- Nota I:_ Os personagens da série C.S.I. não me pertencem.

_- Nota II:_ esta fic seria uma continuação ao episódio 8x07, que foi ao ar dia 15 de novembro de 2007 nos Estados Unidos. A data em que a carta foi escrita é baseada nisso.

_- Nota III_: A música utilizada é (Another song)All over again do Justin Timberlake. Eu pulei partes da música nesta fic.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Capítulo Único**_

"Las Vegas, 17 de novembro de 2007

**You've been alone**

Você esteve sozinha

**You've been afraid**

Você esteve com medo

**I've been a fool**

Eu tenho sido um tolo

**In so many ways**

Em diversas maneira

Você estava sozinha e com medo e, todo este tempo, eu não ouvi o seu pedido. Você pedia e pedia, mas eu a ignorava por achar que jamais daria certo.

Eu fui tão tolo durante esses anos, achando que um a diferença de idade poderia atrapalhar esse amor. Achando que o trabalho interferiria no nosso amor. Achando tantas besteiras sobre tantas coisas...

**So please give me another chance**

Então, por favor, me dê outra chance

**Take back those things I've done**

Esqueça aquelas coisas que eu fiz

**Cause I'll give you my heart**

Porque eu te darei meu coração

**If you would let me start all over again**

Se você me deixar começar tudo de novo

Por favor, my dear, me dê outra chance e esqueça tudo o que eu fiz e disse para você. Eu prometo que nunca mais farei tudo o que fiz. Daqui para frente, eu apenas te amarei.

Por favor, deixe-me começar de novo.

**I'm not a saint**

Eu não sou santo

**I'm just a man**

Sou apenas um homem

**Who let heaven and earth in the palm of his hand**

Que tinha o céu e a terra na palma de sua mão

**But I threw it away**

Mas eu joguei essa oportunidade pela janela

**So now I stand here today asking forgiveness**

Por isso agora estou aqui hoje pedindo o seu perdão

**And if you could just**

E você poderia apenas

**Please give me another chance**

Por favor, me dar outra chance

Vou te dizer uma coisa que você sempre soube, my dear, eu não sou santo, não sou um demônio, sou apenas um homem que te ama, talvez mais um na multidão. Mais um que nunca ouviu seus conselhos e que não ouviu seus pedidos.

Eu sou homem que tinha mais até do que o céu e a terra, eu tinha tudo, mas eu simplesmente deixei isso ir embora junto com você.

Agora, eu venho te pedir perdão. Por favor, me perdoe por tudo. Desde a noite em que nós nos conhecemos em São Francisco até a última coisa que eu fiz e que te machucou. Me dê apenas uma chance.

**Little girl, you're all I've got**

Pequena garota, você é tudo o que eu tenho

**Don't you leave me standing here once again**

Não me deixe aqui novamente

**Cause I'll give you my life (yes I would)**

Porque eu lhe darei minha vida (sim, eu daria)

**If you would let me try to love you**

Se você me deixar tentar te amar

My dear, você é tudo o que eu tenho, ou pelo menos tinha.

Não me deixe sozinho novamente, você não sabe como isso dói em meu coração... Todas as vezes que você se vai, parece que uma parte de mim vai junto com você.

Prometo lhe dar me vida de hoje em diante, mas você precisa me deixar te amar.

**Cause I'll give you my heart**

Porque eu lhe darei meu coração

**If you would let me start all over again**

Se você me deixar começar tudo de novo

Deixe-me começar de novo, por favor. Podemos tentar agora...

Oi, meu nome é Gil Grissom, sou CSI nível 4 e minha especialidade é Entomologia. Minhas paixões? Lembro muito bem que você me perguntou isso quando nos conhecemos... Eu amo meu trabalho, insetos, montanha-russa, quebra-cabeças, palavras cruzadas e, por último, mas não menos importante: você.

**You know I love you (yeah)**

Você sabe que eu te amo

Com amor, Gil Grissom"

Ela fechou a carta.

- Estava no apartamento dele, endereçada a você. Nós não abrimos, pois achamos que o melhor era trazer direto a você.

- Obrigada, Cath...

- Eu sinto muito, minha querida... Muito mesmo. - Catherine deixou-a sozinha.

Ela olhou à sua frente e viu o túmulo dele.

_Aqui jaz Gil Grissom, um grande C.S.I., amigo e filho._

_17 de novembro de 2007_

As palavras de Cath ao lhe contar a notícia ecoaram em sua cabeça...

_"Ele se suicidou... Ninguém sabe ao certo porque..."_

Ela sentiu uma enorme dor no coração, e lágrimas começaram a percorrer seu rosto. Ela sabia porque ele havia se suicidado. Ela sabia que era porque ela fora embora sem mais nem menos, e ele não conseguira agüentar isso.

Ele se fora. Ele se fora por sua causa e por causa de seu egoísmo.

- Eu te perdoou, querido. E eu te dou uma nova chance, pena que seja tarde demais... Começar de novo? Claro... Meu nome é Sara Sidle, sou CSI nível 3. Minha paixões? Meu trabalho, meu trabalho, meu trabalho e você, e você, e você. - Ela guardou a carta no bolso e saiu do cemitério.

Se a vida com Grissom em Vegas e ela em São Francisco era difícil, a vida com Grissom morto seria quase impossível...

[N/A: Hey People! Quando eu li a tradução, eu precisei escrever essa fic. A principio, era uma Remus/Tonks, mas mudei de idéia.

Por que um final tão drástico? Porque, se eu fosse o Grissom, eu também não teria agüentado. Eu só não teria me suicidado porque não teria coragem, mas que eu entraria em depressão, eu entraria.

Espero que gostem.

Mil beijos, Pah Black Princess


End file.
